wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Peasant
No matter how loudly a knight might boast of his deeds, the truth is that no army could survive, much less win, without peasants. These lowly men, armed with little more than staves and clubs or picks and axes, and often completely unarmored, are the force that allows an army to function. The man standing before you is clearly a peasant, dressed in nothing more than dirty, torn shirt and ragged pants. He wears black boots and his head is bare, though he does have a threadbare cloak to ward off the night chill. He carries a mining pick over one shoulder and a burlap sack over the other. Peasants have no desire to fight, and only attack when forced or when terrified. In battle they forget all discipline and simply charge, waving their picks and shouting incoherently. First War During the First War, "These are the people of the Kingdom of Azeroth (which would later be named the Kingdom of Stormwind). Being of sturdy and hardworking stock, they will harvest the forests for necessary woods, or mine for gold in the hillsides as needed. Oftentimes they gather in the Town Hall, and there is always a large supply of them willing to assist in your fight against the Orcs. They are also skilled craftsman, able to construct any type of building you could desire. They are unskilled in the ways of war, however, and will flee when engaged by the enemy, often ignoring a safer route for a faster one". Second War During the Second War, "Peasants are trained from the hard-working and stouthearted citizens that live in the numerous kingdoms of Lordaeron. By mining gold and harvesting lumber to meet the ever increasing needs of the fighting force which must push back the unrelenting Horde, they are the backbone of the Alliance. Trained not only in the construction and maintenance of the myriad buildings found in every community, but also those necessary to wage war, they take great pride in the invaluable service they provide. Roused by tales of the Orcish atrocities in Azeroth, these Peasants have learned to use both pick and axe for their own defense if threatened". Third War During the Third War, "Peasants are the hard-working and stouthearted citizens of Lordaeron. They serve as the backbone of the Alliance by mining the gold and harvesting lumber necessary to build up Lordaeron’s military defense forces. Roused by the tales of the orcs’ atrocities during the Second War, the peasants have learned to use both pick and axe to defend their communities if threatened. Not allowed to live the comfortable life of a villager, the peasants were always near the front lines, working for their country". World of Warcraft Peasants can still be seen working even today in Elwynn Forest and other places. They have a unique model, more reminiscent of their equivalent in Warcraft III than of other humans in WoW. Quotes *See Warcraft I human quotes *See Warcraft II peasant quotes *See Warcraft III peasant quotes Category:Humans